


Not Like the Other

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anthropocentrism, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Everybody Lives, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mates, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, major character death is not graphic and in the epilogue, packs aren't families, werewolves aren't human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Stiles learns the true meaning of pack.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 230
Kudos: 917





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Canon related notes: Obviously the alpha pack came and Scott becomes the true alpha. No one dies, though. Darach didn't happen. Or if it did, then it was non-canon. Jackson also comes back.
> 
> The story is complete and the longest thing I've written for this fandom. Around 16k. Which, for me, is *long*.
> 
> Stiles and Derek mate while Stiles is 'underage' but I didn't check the archive warning. My reasons for not hitting the 'underage warning' are explained in the fic but also the end note (hint: anthropocentrism). However, I figure I should say *something* in case people need to prepare themselves. I'll put a warning on the chapter where there's some sex described.
> 
> No beta.

It wasn’t until the Great Pack Schism that Stiles realized that he didn’t understand werewolves nearly as well as he thought.

It’s probably because he has two alphas to compare, when before he’d only had Peter and Derek to compare. And despite how not great Derek was at the whole alpha thing, he looked like a saint next to Peter.

Then the whole alpha pack mess started, Scott is suddenly the True Alpha, and werewolves were choosing sides. Or packs, as was the case.

The split wasn’t too surprising.

Isaac, Boyd, and Erica choose Scott as their alpha. Allison was with Scott, for obvious reasons.

But Jackson choose Derek, who also had Peter and Cora.

Lydia refused to be in a pack with Peter but didn’t want to be a different pack than Jackson. So she was sort of adjacent to both.

Stiles wasn’t too surprised by Erica and Boyd, since they’d voluntarily jumped ship once. They’d come back after their rescue but were happy to have a different option.

Isaac and Jackson were the surprises. Isaac seemed pretty devoted to Derek, then again Scott had taken him in for a while. They’d all been surprised that Jackson returned _at all_. His choice of Derek wasn’t too surprising to Stiles, who was sure that Jackson would eat his own shoe before following Scott in _anything_.

Stiles guessed the other big surprise was that Peter really _was_ part of Derek’s pack. Like… trusted and everything. One would think the whole ‘I killed my niece and then my nephew killed me’ thing would put a damper on pack… but not so much.

Stiles, of course, was in Scott’s pack. Like. His best friend and brother? Versus the scary and ocassionally violent werewolf? No contest.

No. It wasn’t the Schism _itself_ that surprised Stiles and threw all of his werewolf knowledge into doubt, but the juxtaposition of the two packs.

Because there was a noticeable difference. One that couldn’t be explained away by different leadership styles.

So Stiles watched and observed. He also re-examined all of his past interactions with Derek, since Scott was Scott and Stiles knew him. Understood him. Could see how being a werewolf had changed him. Not much of a mystery there.

Stiles didn’t know Derek, though. He realized now that he also truly and deeply didn’t _understand_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, look.
> 
> One of the things that fascinates me about this fandom (and fantasy/sci-fi in general) is the presence of non-human sentients.
> 
> I've read *so many* pack dynamic fics that equate packs with families and its such an anthropocentric view. As if werewolves were simply humans with claws. And I've enjoyed quite a few of them.
> 
> But my imagination will never stop being teased by all the possibilities if we de-centre human assumptions when talking about werewolves.
> 
> In many fics I've read (particularly the pack mom!stiles ones), Stiles molds the pack to his notion of what a pack is. And Derek is frequently criticized by Stiles for being a bad alpha. But Stiles is human and judging both the pack and Derek by *human* standards.
> 
> So I flipped that for this fic. What if the pack is functional and Derek is a good alpha? And it's Stiles who needs to adjust and adapt if he wants to belong?


	2. Juxtapose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight edit was made because of an inconsistency with the next chapter.

**Pre-Schism**

Stiles was on his way to confront Derek about how he was training his betas.

He’d heard about Erica’s broken leg and couldn’t really believe that Derek would treat people like that.

Sure, Derek was a massive ball of ever-burning rage, but seriously?

“Derek! What the hell are you thinking!?” Stiles shouted into the train depot.

“What.” Derek asked from behind him.

And damn Derek for always _doing_ this. Stiles just _knew_ he did it because he thought it was funny. Also because he was a melodramatic asshole.

“Can’t you train your betas without broken bones? What are you even trying to accomplish?” Stiles flailed in angry exasperation.

“I’m teaching them how to survive.”

“You’re a shitty alpha if you think that abusing your betas will teach them anything other than to fear you. Is this how your mom was? What would she think, huh?” Stiles knew it was a low-blow but Derek seriously needed to stop power tripping.

Stiles quickly found himself pinned to the wall. Derek’s hand at his throat.

“Leave my mother out of this. And stay out of my pack’s business. You think you know everything, when you have so much to learn,” Derek growled in his face, letting him go.

Okay, so maybe mentioning his dead mom was crossing a line. Stiles didn’t react any better when people did this to him.

Time for a strategic retreat.

* * *

**Post-Schism**

It was Jackson’s behaviour that really clued Stiles that there was something… _different_ about Derek’s pack.

The entire time Stiles had known Jackson, he’d been a smug, cocky, asshole with a huge chip on his shoulder and an obsessive need to prove himself.

Now that he was real werewolf and part of Derek’s pack… almost none of that was true about him.

For the most part, he was still a smug asshole. But he didn’t seem to have anything to prove.

He seemed settled and comfortable with himself in a way he never had before.

Turns out that it was his need to prove himself that caused a lot of the least desirable behaviour.

He didn’t bully anyone anymore. He didn’t even seem to care about lacrosse in the same way. Like. Scott’s sudden promotion to co-captain had been a large motivator for him getting turned.

With his skill before combined with the supernatural strength and speed of a wolf, it should’ve been easy for him to completely dominate again. Even if Scott was the alpha. Except he didn’t. As far as Stiles could tell, he was only using normal, human levels of strength and speed. Not doing any of the flashy stuff Scott was doing.

In other words, he wasn’t brashly waving a ‘I’m a werewolf, ask me how!’ flag like Scott had right after the bite. Like he _still_ waved.

He seemed… happier.

Not at all like Boyd and Erica, who’d left because being in Derek’s pack had made them so unhappy.

* * *

**Pre-Schism**

Peter was being nice to Stiles. Like… actually _nice_.

Stiles didn’t even think he was being smarmy and insincere about it either.

He needed to go warn Derek that Peter was up to something. Stiles hadn’t known how to feel about Peter’s rise from the grave but he was sure Peter couldn’t be trusted.

“Sourwolf, we need to do something about Peter! He’s being creepy and I think he’s up to something,” Stiles called out into the depot.

And here Stiles was up against another wall. Joy.

“What did Peter do?” Derek growled.

“What is with you and pushing me into walls? Seriously? He didn’t _do_ anything, exactly. But he was being nice to me. Suspiciously nice…” Stiles trailed off because Derek huffed in amusement and stepped back.

Finally giving Stiles some space.

“Why does this amuse you? He’s totally up to something. Why else would he be nice to me?” Stiles flailed, hoping to show that this was a Serious Situation.

“I told him to be nice to you. He isn’t up to anything,” Derek was definitely amused.

“Uh… wait. Is he part of your pack? How can you trust him after what he did?” Stiles asked because _what_?

“He’s pack,” Derek shrugged, “You don’t have to worry about him.”

Stiles just boggled as Derek walked away, because what the fuck?

* * *

**Post-Schism**

Stiles was the self-appointed go between for the two packs.

He was determined that all the extra shit they went through because of a lack of communication was _not_ going to happen again.

So he was pretty sure he was the only one in a position to observe the difference between the two packs.

Scott’s pack was kind of fun because while a lot of them hadn’t been friends before, they were getting that way now. Basically hanging out together. Doing stuff as a pack. Scott didn’t do much in the way of training. Subtract the claws and it was pretty normal.

Derek’s pack… not so much with the fun social stuff. At least not so far as Stiles could see. But he noticed that almost none of them were ever alone. They also… touched a lot. Like Stiles had thought he was hallucinating when he walked in once to see Derek and Jackson _cuddling_ on the sofa. Which was nothing compared to when it had been _Derek and Peter_. Stiles won’t even mention Cora because he wasn’t ready to think about Derek’s hot sister trying to give him a naked hug.

Like. He was close with his dad. But they did not cuddle. And his dad wasn’t even a murderer!

It went without saying that Derek’s pack did a lot of training.

Stiles didn’t say anything to Scott or the pack about it.

He wanted to ask Erica, Boyd, or Isaac about the cuddling. He hadn’t seen them doing it.

Things were peaceful right now and he didn’t want to rock the boat.

He also wondered if that was part of it.

Right now was the quietest things had been since Scott was bitten.

No major crises. A few small things here and there.

They had time to _breathe_.

* * *

**Pre-Schism**

“How is it that you have no sense of boundaries? Or manners even?” Stiles demanded as Derek climbed into his window.

It wasn’t the first time and probably wouldn’t be the last.

Derek actually smiled. Okay that was probably a smirk, “You’re one to talk.”

And… fuck. He had Stiles there. Stiles was pushy and abrasive. He wasn’t known for his ability to respect boundaries.

Heck. He was probably as bad as Derek was.

Still… “You don’t see me climbing into _your_ window whenever I feel like it!”

Derek raised a brow, “Only because I don’t have windows. You do stomp into my den whenever you feel the need to yell at me.”

Shit. Derek 2, Stiles 0.

* * *

**Post-Schism**

When Stiles was being truly honest with himself, he had to admit that he missed the old days.

Not necessarily the mess and constant fear for his life but… how Derek interacted with him.

Derek finally seemed to understand the concept of boundaries.

He texted Stiles and _asked_ instead of demanding.

He didn’t climb into Stiles’ window whenever he felt like it.

He only crowded into Stiles' space when he was growling about Stiles' safety.

Heck, he was friendlier in pretty much every way.

It made Stiles uneasy and he didn’t know why.

* * *

**Pre-Schism**

Stiles watched in morbid surprise as Derek smiled wide and started flirting with the Deputy.

For the first time since they’d met, Derek looked like a real person and it was freaking Stiles out.

That wide, flirty smile looked so _wrong_ on Derek’s face.

Not just because it was fake but because…

Stiles wondered if Derek had been like that before the fire. The kind of guy who could swagger up to a hot chick and smile like _that_.

It made Stiles feel a pang of sympathy.

It also made him wonder why Derek was the snarly jerk he normally was with Stiles.

Stiles was a teenage boy. Derek was an unfairly attractive older guy.

Stiles wasn’t proud to say that if Derek approached him like _that_ he’d probably willingly do whatever Derek asked.

Instead he got pushed into walls and threatened.

* * *

**Post-Schism**

It looked like peace wasn’t something Stiles could expect from life anymore.

They’d had a nice break.

Stiles was pretty sure they had vampires.

And by ‘pretty sure’ he meant he was 1000% certain because there was a vampire in front of him smiling in a decidedly creepy way.

For once it wasn’t even his fault! He wasn’t poking his nose where it didn’t belong.

He literally had just wanted to get pizza.

“You totally don’t want to eat me, dude. Like. I’m thin and out of shape. I eat a lot of junk food. Pretty sure my blood will taste nasty,” Stiles babbled out.

“Oh, don’t worry. We aren’t going to eat you. You smell too much like dog. We do want you to call your alpha, though. We’d like a word,” the vampire said, perfectly polite.

“Okay. Great. Totally calling my alpha,” Stiles said, dialing Scott. Who didn’t answer. Neither did Boyd, Isaac, or Erica. Fuck. Well… Might as well try Derek.

He picked up on the first ring, “What.”

“Heyyyyy, sourwolf. Sorry to bother you. You know you really should work on your inflection,” Stiles squeaked as a vampire grabbed him and another plucked his phone from his hand.

“Hello, alpha. We have your human and would like to negotiate his return. You can find us at–” the vampire looked at Stiles and handed back his phone, “Huh. He hung up. For your sake, I hope this means he knows how to find you. We’d hate to have to make you the message. Dog smell aside, your skin is so lovely and pale. It would look beautiful stained in red.”

Stiles had been hoping, right up until that last comment, that maybe these were nice vampires. They’d been polite. Maybe snatching the pack human wasn’t the best way to get an introduction but supernatural creatures were weird. So…

Derek and his pack arrived in less than five minutes.

Stiles was also treated to watching how brutally efficient a pack could be, if they were trained and working together.

They moved independently but also as one. It would be kind of beautiful.

If not for the gore.

* * *

**Pre-Schism**

Stiles watched in horror as his phone sank to the bottom of the pool.

Scott had hung up on him.

He dove down to get Derek.

He was so _tired_.

* * *

**Post-Schism**

It was a full moon and the pack was out playing in the woods.

Being Beacon Hills they managed to disturb _something_ and it devolved into a fight.

It was a messy fight and they weren’t doing all that well.

Scott and the betas kept getting in each other’s way.

It took Stiles less than a minute to get injured.

Not by whatever _that_ was but by Isaac. Who’d been bumped by Scott and accidentally swiped Stiles with his claws.

Stiles hadn’t even _joined_ the fight. Seeing the chaos, he’d decided hanging back and seizing an opportune moment was the best idea.

Yet…

Here he was. Four deep gashes on his arm. Not the worst wound. But he’d need stitches.

The injury was more painful because of how it happened.

Stiles couldn’t help but compare it to the vampires. One of the vampires had been _holding_ him hostage when Derek’s pack had showed up.

He hadn’t even got a bruise.

* * *

**Pre-Schism**

Gerard was gloating and hitting him at the same time.

Boyd and Erica were whimpering in the corner.

Stiles didn’t believe that Scott was working with Gerard. _Couldn’t_ believe it.

The fact that Gerard was doing this so he could be a _message_ only proved it. If Scott was helping, it was because Gerard was forcing him to.

If he were doing it voluntarily, Stiles wouldn’t need to be a message.

Whatever.

Stiles doesn’t understand, though, why Scott hadn’t told him about this.

He would’ve _helped_.

* * *

**Post-Schism**

Stiles was sick of hearing Isaac and Scott apologize. He told them he was fine and made them go home.

He’d rather sit alone to wait for his stitches than deal with their guilt. He was too tired and too tempted to say something mean.

They’d only been gone for a few minutes when Derek burst into his cubby, eyes burning a bright crimson.

He looked _pissed_. The angriest Stiles had seen him in a while.

“What. Happened.” He growled.

“Um…” Stiles was pretty sure he didn’t want to tell Derek.

_“Stiles!”_

“Okay! Shit. Don’t loose it in the middle of the emergency room. We were out in the woods for the full moon. And we disturbed something. I got hurt. End of story,” Stiles said.

“Don’t lie to me. I can only smell Isaac and Scott on you. Which one of them did this?” Derek demanded.

“Fuck. Chill! We did fight something. This was an _accident_. Scott bumped Isaac who accidentally clawed me. No big deal! Just a few stitches,” Stiles said in a hurry.

“You’re _bleeding_. It is a big deal,” Derek proceeds to sit and wait with Stiles until he’s done.

As they’re leaving, Derek says over his shoulder, “Tell your alpha that I didn’t let him have you just to watch you get hurt. He certainly won’t get to keep you if he doesn’t get his pack sorted out.”

Stiles?

Just gapes.

Because what the actual fuck? Derek _let_ Scott have him? Scott won’t get to _keep_ him if Stiles keeps getting hurt?

Stiles might be wrong, but it very much sounds like Derek wants Stiles in _his_ pack. That Derek will, what? _Take_ him if Scott doesn’t start doing a better job?

He didn’t even think Derek _liked_ him.


	3. Becoming

Stiles didn’t understand Derek.

Derek had made it pretty clear that he wanted Stiles in his pack the last time they talked.

Which was weird because he’d been pretty sure that Derek didn’t even _like_ him.

Derek was one part growling intimidation, one part enigmatic alpha, and one part hero.

Forever pushing Stiles into walls and growling threats. But also doing his best to save Stiles (and everyone else).

Stiles couldn’t really point fingers, though. Not like he’d been better at the beginning. He’d threatened to leave Derek on the side of the road to die. Said they should kill him. Then held him up for two hours in a pool.

But Stiles had changed. He didn’t make jokes about killing Derek or leaving him to die. Not anymore. He felt like they’d grown beyond that.

Except that Derek was still pushing him into things and growling.

Maybe he was gentler about it. Maybe his threats usually were related to Stiles and his safety.

Stiles didn’t understand why he couldn’t do that _without_ the growling and shoving.

If there was one thing Stiles hated almost more than anything else: it was not knowing.

None of his research gave him any insight into it. Then again, for all his time spent researching, he was sure there were vast gaps in his knowledge.

* * *

“Hey, um, Derek? Can I ask you some werewolf questions without being pushed into a wall?” Stiles hoped that approaching the conversation with more… tact than he’d normally use would help.

Derek, reticent sourwolf extraordinaire, just grunted. But also leaned back in his seat in a lazy sprawl.

It gave Stiles pause. Because he didn’t think he’d ever seen Derek look like… _this_. Almost relaxed. Maybe even indulgent.

“What is all the pushing into walls thing about? I sort of get that in the beginning we weren’t friends or allies or pack or whatever but why do you still do it? Why aren’t you part of Scott’s pack? Or why aren’t we one pack? Like. You were so pushy about it back then but now that he’s an alpha too, suddenly you aren’t interested?” Stiles’ questions came out all in a rush.

Derek… smiled. He _smiled_. It was a small smile. But it wasn’t a smirk. It wasn’t that fake, flirty smile he’d used that one time. Stiles had been ramping up for another round of questions and this stalled out his brain. Because _what_?

“I wanted Scott in _my_ pack. I can’t be part of _his_ ,” Derek said.

“That sounds like you’re splitting hairs. Is there a difference? C’mon, dude, I’m begging you. I just want to _know_. I don’t understand and my research is getting me nowhere,” Stiles pleaded.

“You know I was born a wolf, right?” Derek asked with a brow raised. As if this explained _everything_.

“Right… that doesn’t explain _anything_. So you were born a wolf. And Scott was bitten. Is there some big difference?” Stiles wondered.

“Yes.”

“Oh my, god! Why can’t you ever give a clear answer about anything _ever_ ,” Stiles demanded, arms flailing.

Derek growled for the first time, “Careful. I’m trying. But if you keep stepping on my instincts, you may yet meet a wall . You aren’t stupid, Stiles. Take a moment and _think_. You’ve always had more answers than you realize.”

Stiles started thinking out loud, “Okay… You were born a wolf. But Scott was born human and was turned into a werewolf. Scott was born _human_. You were never human. That’s _it_ , isn’t it? You were _never_ human. You might have a human shape. Might _look_ human. But you aren’t. And you never have been. I guess I thought that being a werewolf was essentially human with some extra. But it isn’t. That’s what you’re trying to tell me, right?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles’ brain was whirling with thoughts and the implications of this, “So… we’ve been, like, anthropocentric. You aren’t human so it’s a fundamental error to try and ascribe human motivations and meanings to your actions and behaviour. I only think you act strange because you don’t act human. Because you _aren’t_ human. So, like, this entire time that I’ve thought you have poor social skills, it’s because you, what, aren’t bothering to act human around me? Oh my, god! That totally explains how you turned into a pod person when you were flirting with that deputy. Because you _can_ act human if you want. But you never have with me…”

“You know what I am. Why bother pretending when I don’t have to?” Derek asked. And that small smile was back.

“So that’s what all the shoving was about? Was that sort of thing common in your family? It doesn’t sound healthy to me. Shit. That’s me being anthropocentric again. Wait. No, I don’t think I understand…” Stiles trailed off and looked hopefully at Derek.

“I thought you liked playing with me.”

Stiles sputtered, “Playing. With you. Wait. Like how puppies play fight with each other? Is _that_ what you’ve been doing? I thought you hated me!”

Derek growled, “We aren’t dogs. Don’t make the same mistake.”

“Same mistake… Fuck. Just as wrong and maybe offensive to try and understand your behaviour through canines. You aren’t human. You aren’t dogs or even wolves. You’re _werewolves_. It still kind of seems like sentient wolves. Is that closer?” Stiles was trying. He really was. Because he was _finally_ getting answers and he wanted to _understand_.

Derek shook his head, “No. But maybe it’s the closest you’ll get without being part of a pack. We are _super_ natural. There’s a magical aspect that makes us _other_.”

“Wait! Wait. I _am_ part of a pack. I’m part of Scott’s pack. Which you aren’t… you said that you wanted Scott in _your_ pack but couldn’t be a part of _his_. This goes back to the born vs bitten distinction, doesn’t it? You were born a wolf but also born into a pack. A family pack. So you’re saying there’s something different about born and bitten packs?” Stiles was totally derailed by thoughts of pack now.

“Not necessarily. Scott _could_ build a real pack if he wanted. But he was never interested in learning from me. He thinks of pack like a human. So he’s building a _human_ pack more than anything else.”

“That’s… huh.”

“Tell me, Stiles. What do you think pack is?” Derek asked. There was something… predatory in his eyes.

“Like a family? Like your pack was your family, wasn’t it?” Stiles could already tell he was wrong. But he didn’t know why.

“No. Pack is pack. Family is family. Mine happened to be both. Why do you think it was easy for Peter to kill Laura? Or for me to kill him?”

“I thought you were upset about killing Peter but I’m guessing not so much. It was easy… because Peter wasn’t pack. I always thought he killed Laura because he was like, insane or whatever. But, no, his whole thing was revenge. So like also revenge against the alpha that abandoned him? But why would you guys abandon pack? It sounds like you’re saying that pack matters _more_ than family to you,” Stiles was confused.

“Normally we wouldn’t abandon pack. But we were in danger and on the run. I told Scott that Peter was basically dead. He was so far gone we couldn’t feel a bond to him. We couldn’t run with him and the lack of a bond made it easy to leave him behind,” Derek shrugs like it isn’t a big deal. Like he isn’t blowing Stiles’ mind.

“Okay. Okay. Scott’s never mentioned pack bonds. _This_ why you say he isn’t building a real pack, isn’t it? What’s a pack bond, then? How can we get Scott to build a real pack?”

"Pack bonds are… magic. A feeling. A deep, instinctual knowledge that you aren’t alone. That you’re part of a greater whole. It’s the strength from working with others for the good of the group.

“Scott will never build a real pack. He’s too human. He doesn’t understand pack hierarchy. Doesn’t _want_ to understand it. He especially doesn’t understand that pack always comes first. Scott’s a hero and it’s part of why he became a true alpha. But heroes have no place in a pack.”

Derek just used a _lot_ of words. And it was the clearest explanation he’d ever given Stiles. The look in his eyes was _intense_ , though, and it made something in Stiles squirm. Because Derek was trying to _tell_ him something. But Stiles didn’t know what it was and his brain was kind of swimming with all the new information.

“I don’t understand… because aren’t you kind of the same? Like maybe not as much as Scott, but what about all the times you’ve saved me? Or the stuff you’ve done to protect the town? Like, you’re totally heroic too, dude.”

“Yes. All the times I’ve saved and protected… _you_ ,” Derek’s dry tone was almost as pointed as his teeth.

“Wait. _Wait_. Are you saying you think I’m pack? That you’ve been trying to, what, make me pack? You said something about pack hierarchy… is _that_ what the shoving is about? Like… playing with me – which, to be honest, is still totally blowing my mind – but also you’ve been, what, trying to make me submit? Like you tried to do with Scott… because you wanted him in your pack. You want _me_ in your pack? Even at the beginning of all of this? I don’t even know… What even is happening right now?”

In all the time Stiles has known Derek, never once has he looked more like a predator.

Never once has Stiles actually felt like _prey_.

Not like he does in this moment.

It’s odd. Because Derek’s body language is the least threatening Stiles has ever seen. He’s still in that lazy sprawl. Muscles loose and relaxed. He isn’t growling. Isn’t up in Stiles’ face.

He’s even _smiling_. But the smile is sharp. Like his _claws_.

And just as dangerous.

Stiles’ heart is pounding. He’s frozen in a flight or fight response. Normally he has no issue fighting with Derek. Verbally, at least. But there’s something different happening here.

He suddenly _gets_ it: all those times in the past, Derek really had been _playing_ with him.

He isn’t playing now.

Stiles stammers out, “Um… I need to go and, um, do stuff. Th– thanks for answering my questions. I super appreciate it. It’s a lot to think about. So, um, yeah. Thanks,” apparently, his brain has decided on flight.

Derek’s smile widens… _sharpens_.

His eyes begin to glow that bright, alpha red.

Because… Stiles _didn’t_ choose to fight. Which means he _conceded_ the battle for dominance.

As Stiles turns to flee, and he’s self-aware enough to realize that he’s totally fleeing, he half expects Derek to chase him.

Derek doesn’t.

Stiles isn’t sure if he’s happy or disappointed.

* * *

It gives Stiles a lot to think about.

He tries not to think about submitting to Derek. Or what it might mean that he submitted to _Derek_ but never has to Scott.

He does try to talk to Scott about what he learned. About pack bonds and building a real pack.

Scott is… uninterested. Particularly when Stiles brings up submission and pack hierarchy. He outright says that he’s trying to be as normal as possible.

Which worries Stiles because normal isn’t _possible_ for them anymore.

He also tries to tell Scott that he and the pack need to train. That the entire fight was a mess and he wouldn’t have gotten hurt if they’d been more practised at fighting as a team.

Scott…

Scott says that maybe he should just stay out of it.

Like… it’s cool to hang out and stuff but maybe next full moon Stiles should stay at home.

Stiles says that he wants to be with the rest of the pack.

Scott gives him the confused puppy face that always squeezes his heart and reminds Stiles that he’s human and doesn’t need a pack.

Finally. _Finally_. Stiles really understands what Derek meant when he said that Scott didn’t have a real pack.

Because humans had been a part of the Hale pack.

* * *

Stiles thinks about family.

Scott is a friend so close he called him ‘brother’. But they weren’t pack and, from what Stiles could tell, never would be.

Stiles had a father he loved. The only blood family he had left (or that he cared to mention).

Family: a brother and a father.

A brother who didn’t answer the phone. Who _hung_ up. Who was growing up and apart from Stiles.

A father who’d lost himself in a bottle after his mom died. Who let Stiles take care of _him_ but didn’t take care of Stiles.

He loved them. They’d been all he had for so long.

All he’d really needed for a long time.

He _had_ a family.

So why does he feel so alone?

* * *

Stiles thinks about pack.

Thinks about having a bond.

About having a bone deep knowledge that he wasn’t alone.

That he _belonged_.

He thinks about pack and he _yearns_.

* * *

Stiles thinks about Derek.

Derek has been there, helping, since the beginning. Has turned to Stiles when he needed help.

He wants Stiles in his pack.

Stiles doesn’t understand _why_ , though.

He especially doesn’t understand why Derek has put so much effort into getting Stiles into his pack.

Like. He’d wanted Scott in his pack since the beginning. But he’d never put as much effort into it as he did with Stiles.

He thinks about the sharp, dangerous smile on Derek’s face the last time he saw him.

His glowing, crimson eyes.

He _shivers_.

He thinks that maybe that smile was a promise.

He thinks that he needs to talk to Derek.

* * *

Stiles finds his way back to Derek’s place. He takes a deep breath and just walks right into the loft.

He hasn’t done this since the Great Schism.

Derek, the smug asshole, is lazily sprawled on the couch. He does nothing but raise an eyebrow at Stiles’ entrance.

They both know he knew that Stiles was there. It feels significant, somehow, that he’s still relaxed.

“Did you know that Scott doesn’t think I’m in his pack? Because he says humans don’t need them,” Stiles starts.

And, okay, maybe that was the wrong way to start this conversation.

Or the right way…

Because Stiles finds himself pinned to the couch faster than he can blink. He’s momentarily glad it isn’t a wall when he sees Derek’s bright crimson eyes burning into him.

“Um…” Stiles begins to say but Derek _growls_. It’s not the first time but this growl is different somehow. Derek’s never growled at him like _this_ before.

This growl tells Stiles that now is the time to be quiet. It isn’t an ‘shut up, Stiles’ growl because Stiles has no problem ignoring those and talking anyway.

It’s more… he needs to be quiet because Derek has something to say. And Stiles had better _listen_.

"I thought Scott considered you pack. That you were in _his_ pack. That I had to keep my distance because you were _his_ and couldn’t be mine. Not anymore.

"You’re telling me that I was _wrong_? That I could’ve claimed you ages ago?

"I’ve been so _patient_ , Stiles. Stayed away even though you _submitted_ the last time I saw you.

“Are you here to submit, Stiles? Are you ready to be _mine_?” Derek is growling all of this right into his _ear_.

Stiles is overwhelmed. Because Derek is a hot, heavy weight on top of him. And Stiles can feel his growling vibrating his _bones_.

This is the most intense Derek has ever been with him. Which is really saying something.

Stiles can’t _think_.

But his body reacts without thought. He goes lax and his head tilts back in submission.

Derek bends his head and inhales deeply.

Stiles can feel his beard tickle his throat as Derek rubs it over Stiles’ skin.

He can also feel the sharp edges of Derek’s _fangs_ at his throat. He isn’t sure if he wants the bite. But he doesn’t think that’s what’s happening anyway.

Derek’s jaw closes and his teeth press into Stiles’ neck. Doesn’t break skin.

Stiles waits to tense up. He doesn’t. Because he _trusts_ Derek. Knows that Derek won’t hurt him. Not now.

Not ever.

It’s a long moment.

Then.

Then Stiles _feels_ a supernova go off in his chest. A bright, blinding flare of warmth and he finally _understands_ what Derek meant when he talked about pack and their bonds.

Tears are dripping down his face because, yes, this is _exactly_ what he wanted.

Derek’s fangs retract and Stiles feels him press a kiss there.

It’s soft. Gentle.

Stiles feels like it should be a surprise.

But it’s not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I had plans to draw out my posting, but I honestly love this chapter. It's stylistically different from the first since we're getting into the meat of Stiles' direct pack experience.
> 
> I hope I can be forgiven for how I essentially use Stiles as a mouthpiece for my own views about pack and werewolves. Honestly, though, I think Stiles is smart enough to know words like 'anthropocentric', given his love of research. I also think he's smart enough that if he takes a moment to really think about the born vs bitten thing, he'd realise it's a non-trivial distinction.


	4. Being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been extra disabled these past few days, so I'm slow on editing. I also know I didn't do the best job. Figured people would appreciate faster rather than perfect grammar. Let me know if I'm wrong about that.

Being in a _real_ pack isn’t at all like Stiles expects.

He hadn’t expected it to _change_ him, since he isn’t a wolf.

He thought he’d be himself with bonus pack bonds. That would be that.

Derek said pack bonds were magic. He didn’t say how that magic might affect a human. Then again, Stiles hadn’t known to ask.

Stiles isn’t a wolf but he thinks he might have some of their instincts.

* * *

Stiles doesn’t get an easy introduction to pack life.

No…

He really doesn’t.

The first time he walks into the loft as a full beta, a very naked Peter Hale walks up to him and tries to kiss him right on his fucking _mouth_.

Turns out the most common pack greeting if they are in private? A kiss or lick on the mouth.

Kissing if the werewolf is in human shape and a lick if they are in wolf shape.

Stiles likes to think of himself as being a very mentally flexible person. He figured out Scott was a werewolf before _Scott_ did!

But he was not prepared to kiss Peter Hale. Or Jackson.

When he’d protested, Peter had just licked him instead. On his _mouth_. It was one thing when Peter was wolf-shaped. Gross but Stiles’ brain could handle it.

When he was man-shaped? Not so much.

Thing is, Stiles is still human. He associates kissing, especially on the mouth, with romance or sex. So he has a _hard_ time dealing with this.

Then again, seeing Derek kiss Peter or Cora on the _mouth_ had does a lot to shift his perspective.

On top of just breaking his brain the first time he’d seen it.

Of course, only Peter is a big enough jerk to lick him despite his surprise and discomfort. When Derek growls at him, he just airily says, “I just wanted to give him a proper welcome to the pack! How was I to know he wouldn’t want to be greeted like a full pack member?”

No one else tries to do it without checking first.

But what Peter says sticks in his brain. Helps him listen more to his new instincts instead of his human socialization. For all that it was shocking, it felt _right_.

The next few times he sees a fellow pack member, he doesn’t go in for the wolf greeting. It leaves him twitchy and uncomfortable. _Especially_ when it’s Derek.

He finds himself glad that the magic of pack bonds works on humans. Adjusting to pack life would be _so much_ more difficult without it.

* * *

He’s currently cuddling with _Jackson_ and not only does he not care, but it’s _nice_. Comforting.

Stiles understands, now, why the Hale pack is closer despite not doing the social stuff Scott’s pack does.

They are all different people and like doing different things. Even trying to agree on a movie to watch together becomes a two hour long negotiation.

So they do their own thing, often at Derek’s place. There’s usually at least one pack member at Derek’s place.

Stiles will be doing his homework while Jackson reads with his head in Stiles’ lap. Then he’ll get up for a break and Peter will pull him in for a hug. Cora will plop herself in front of Stiles and expect him to play with her hair. Or Derek will come home from a run and insist on aggressively spooning him while he’s sweaty and gross.

(It isn’t gross at all but Stiles complains because he isn’t ready to think of why it isn’t gross.)

It’s weird because Stiles doesn’t feel like he’s lost himself. He’s still _him_.

The bonds hum and glow with warmth when he’s with his pack. Especially when he’s touching one of them. And it’s something more than just the comfort of a hug.

His hugs with his dad feel like they are missing something now. They still have the warm, familiar comfort that only a dad-hug can have. But it’s not as fulfilling as hugging _Cora_.

Worse… there’s a slight edge of discomfort when he hugs his dad. Or touches other people. Only slight and it’s easily ignored.

But it’s _there_.

Stiles doesn’t even care.

He finally understands what Derek meant when he said that pack is pack and family is family. His dad is family and he loves him. But he isn’t pack.

Before, if he’d had to choose, it would’ve always been his dad. His dad was all he had.

But that wasn’t true anymore. His dad only had him and that mattered to Stiles. But now Stiles had the pack too.

And he’d pick the pack, if forced to choose.

Because pack comes first.

Always.

* * *

Some of the things he’d expected. Like training. Turns out that Derek refuses to have a beta who can’t defend himself.

So. Training.

Derek doesn’t say anything about it but the training is demanding enough that Stiles decides he’s quitting lacrosse. Instead he spends that time learning how to fight with a knife. Or machete. Also, like, _throwing knives_ of all things.

Derek expects him to carry a knife at all times now.

Stiles _does_. And it’s _weird_. Because his dad is the sheriff and carrying a weapon, especially an illegal one like butterfly knife, is _bad_.

He does train _with_ the wolves.

He is kind of… irritated at first because their group training always ensures that a wolf is close to him. It feels like Derek is treating him like he’s weak, just because he’s human.

Derek tells him that if he wants to be allowed to fight _at all_ , he’ll do it on Derek’s terms.

He wants to argue. Can feel it on his tongue. But like the illegal knife thing, he _wants_ to obey. To defer to Derek’s judgment.

It’s odd.

Derek pulls him aside later to explain. Which is even _more_ odd.

The most odd is that his explanation makes _sense_.

This, at last, finally drives home to Stiles that Derek isn’t stupid. That he thinks things through and plans ahead.

That Derek, given the chance, will be a _great_ alpha.

* * *

Stiles thinks about it.

Thinks about how Derek became an alpha.

Killing his uncle shortly after his alpha and sister was murdered.

Becoming an alpha just as Gerard and the kanima mess happened.

Sure. Biting Jackson may not have been the best decision, but how was Derek supposed to anticipate some one in a million result?

Building a pack in the midst of chaos and supernatural war.

Gerard. The alpha pack and darach.

Each moment. Every day. A struggle to survive.

Stiles had been there. Been through it too.

He knows just how desperately they’d been struggling not to drown.

_Literally_ , on that one memorable occasion.

Unlike Derek, he hadn’t been in charge. No one had looked to him for leadership or safety.

He’d had Scott and they’d worked _together_. Scott hadn’t depended on him to have all the answers. Or to be able to shelter him from the chaos.

They’d stood. Side by side.

(Right up until Scott hadn’t been at his side… but Stiles still shies away from that thought.)

But Derek had been alone. He’d been _trying_ to build a pack. One that would stand _with_ him.

Two of his betas had abandoned him when he needed them most.

Scott had pretended to join his pack, only to use and betray him.

(Okay. He’d been manipulated and coerced by Gerard. But he still hadn’t even _tried_ to work _with_ Derek. Or told Stiles…)

Never enough peace for Derek to establish the needed pack bonds to stabilize the pack and make them all stronger.

He’d thought Derek was a bad alpha.

Derek had been trying his best in the worst kind of situation.

Easy to look from the outside and be critical. Stiles isn’t sure he could’ve done better.

Sure, he’d have made different choices. Doesn’t mean he would’ve been any more successful.

* * *

He hadn’t been sure how Scott and his pack would react to his defection.

Without a pack bond, he didn’t know if Scott would even _notice_.

Sure enough, Scott hadn’t noticed until a few days later when they saw each other in person.

Apparently, Stiles’ scent had _changed_.

That and the somewhat excessive scent marking that had been his welcome into the pack.

But Stiles had showered and those weren’t as strong.

No. Stiles’ _base scent_ had changed.

He would bet that it was a shared pack scent, woven into all of their individual scents to mark them as a pack. To signal to others that he was in a pack and which one.

Pack bonds were magic, after all.

Stiles had walked into Scott’s place and quickly found himself pressed into a wall.

“What’s wrong with your scent?” Scott growled.

And, wow, Stiles recognized this behaviour. Scott was acting just like Derek had. Trying to show dominance and make Stiles submit. Because of pack.

(Stiles also knew that it had been Derek’s sneaky way to scent mark him.)

Stiles felt the difference in his reaction now that he was actually _in_ a pack. Because every part of him _screamed_ for Scott to get off. That he wouldn’t submit to anyone but _his_ alpha.

So Stiles punched Scott in the gut. _Hard_. Scott backed off, wheezing.

“Dude, do _not_ try and pull any werewolf dominance shit on me. We’ve been friends too long for that,” Stiles said.

“Stiles! What happened to your scent?” Scott’s eyes were bright red and he looked like he was considering pushing Stiles into another wall.

Stiles thought of all the things he could say. How he could deflect and get Scott to forget this.

But he was _proud_ of his pack. Proud to be in _Derek’s_ pack, so he only said, “I joined Derek’s pack.”

Which had Scott growling and almost twitching in his direction. Stiles glared and walked past him into the living room to where everyone else is.

They were watching with wide eyes because no one had expected _Stiles_ to join Derek’s pack.

“But you’re in _my_ pack. You’re supposed to be in my pack. But I can smell it. I can tell you aren’t. Why?” Scott was confused and almost pleading.

“You told me I was human and didn’t need a pack. But I _wanted_ one, Scott. You also wouldn’t listen to me! This,” and Stiles waved his hands around, “isn’t a real pack. Which, cool, fine. This is what you want. What you all seem to want. I can respect that. So I hope you can respect my choice.”

Boyd asked in a quiet voice, “How is this not a real pack?”

Of Derek’s lost betas, he’d been the one to choose the bite because he was lonely. Made sense that he’d also be a lot more interested in pack.

Stiles isn’t sure how to answer, “A pack is more than just a group of friends. More than _this_. There’s a bond. It’s about _belonging_. It isn’t a human thing. It’s kind of hard to explain if you aren’t in a pack. But, I guess you should ask your alpha if you want to know more,” Stiles looks pointedly at Scott.

Scott looks peeved but his eyes aren’t glowing anymore, so that’s a win, “Dude, I already told you. I don’t want anything to do with that weird werewolf stuff. Didn’t let Peter or Derek boss me around before and I’m not going to start doing that to anyone else. I don’t care what you say, this _is_ a real pack. Just because it isn’t like Derek’s, doesn’t make it less real.”

Stiles sees everyone nod, except Boyd. Who looks thoughtful. Or Stiles thinks he looks thoughtful, dude is hard to read.

“You’re right. Sorry. So what movie are we watching?” Stiles goes to sit but Erica and Isaac shift to take up more space leaving none for him.

He narrows his eyes, “Problem?”

“Man, you know I love you, right?” Scott says. Stiles nods because he does know that. “And, like, no offence meant, but it’s kind of hard to be around you when you smell like that. Maybe come by another time after you’ve showered?”

Stiles sighs. Scott still doesn’t understand. No amount of washing will change anything. Only leaving the pack will and Stiles won’t do that.

Not even for Scott.

* * *

Getting used to the touching is easy.

Not so much the nudity.

Hale wolves can shift into actual _wolves_. Same with those they bite.

Jackson, Cora, Peter, and Derek shift whenever they feel like it.

Which means they mostly just hangout naked.

Stiles realizes now just how… restrained they’d been before he joined when he visited. They always have clothes nearby if they hear a visitor coming.

It’s hard (lol) because Stiles is a teenage boy and his pack is filled with beautiful people who have great bodies.

He might have some wolf instincts now, but they don’t seem to extend to nudity. Which is unfortunate because it’s _really_ distracting.

He’d asked once if maybe they could wear clothes.

Derek had told him, very seriously, that this was their den, the one place where they didn’t have to try and pass for human. Human notions of modesty had no place. No one was going to adjust their behaviour to make humans more comfortable, not even for a pack member.

It helped that he wasn’t the only teenage boy. Jackson was still a teenage boy, so he got hard. Stiles got hard. So did Derek and Peter. They were guys and erections happened.

No one talked about it. Or teased anyone about it. No jokes about dick size or the fact that a lot of Stiles’ erections happened around Derek.

Stiles felt body conscious and unattractive around his supernaturally hot pack mates.

At least until he literally watched Derek get hard after Stiles had stretched and moaned in satisfaction. Barring the long line of his throat and exposing a strip of skin at his stomach.

He’d looked up to see Derek paused in his workout. Staring and dick getting hard.

Easy to feel attractive when the most beautiful man on the planet gets hard over a hint of skin.

Eventually Stiles becomes somewhat desensitized to seeing the pack naked. He worked himself up to being naked himself one piece of clothing at a time. He didn’t spend as much time naked as they did because he was human and got cold.

* * *

The weirdest of all was the need to please and obey his alpha. _Derek_.

It was weird because Stiles _was_ still _Stiles_. So he argued with Derek. Talked too much and probably pushed his boundaries more than he should.

Derek didn’t try to change him. Didn’t push him around or try to control him.

What changed is that when Stiles felt like he was close to going too far: He _stopped_.

Like when Derek ordered him to carry a weapon everywhere and Stiles had argued that it would be _really_ bad if his dad caught him, not once did Stiles consider disobeying.

If it had been his dad, he would’ve said ‘okay’ and then did what he wanted.

Heck, if _Derek_ had told him to do it before he joined, same result.

But he knew that this wasn’t an order he could disobey. That this was _not_ something he should push or challenge Derek about.

Weirdest of all: instead of being confining, it was _freeing_.

Maybe he was late to the party, but he realized that he pushed boundaries with his dad because he _wanted_ them. Wanted his dad to care enough to enforce them.

For his dad to _pay attention_ and really start being a parent to Stiles again.

So, yeah, it was freeing knowing that he had boundaries because it removed a lot of uncertainty and anxiety from his life.

He knew where the boundaries were, so he knew he was golden as long as he didn’t cross them.

That Derek would be happy and approving. Would actually _praise_ him whenever he sensed Stiles make the conscious decision to stop pushing. To listen and _submit_.

He didn’t know if he could even begin to explain the deep satisfaction and pleasure he got when Derek praised him. When he had his alpha’s approval.

Sure, if felt good when his dad said he was proud of Stiles. But Stiles could live without it. He didn’t seek his dad’s approval inasmuch as he tried to avoid his disappointment.

It was different with his alpha. With _Derek_. Because he felt truly secure in his place in the world. Derek’s approval and praise only served to affirm this. It made everything more solid, more _real_.

* * *

To Stiles’ everlasting delight there _were_ more kisses. Things with him and Derek were slow. Just a tender kiss here and there. It was really the only sign that Stiles was something _more_ than just another beta.

Stiles wanted more and faster but was happy to wait.

Each kiss felt like a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated whether or not to put an 'incest' warning but... there's nothing sexual going on here, so I didn't.
> 
> I purposefully picked kissing on the mouth because it's stranger than even a nuzzle or whatever by american standards. Growing up with french canadian relatives, I'm used to kissing on the cheek which I know is not the norm in anglo communities. Thus, kissing on the mouth!
> 
> It also wasn't arbitrary. I did look up some wolf behaviour and licking mouths is a common enough greeting. I figure a kiss is a more 'human' compromise for werewolves.
> 
> I promise I'm not going to throw in a bunch of super bizarre behviour and hand wave it away with 'because werewolves!'.


	5. Uniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. I'm not super happy with this chapter but I've already re-written it once (the idea to include the courting stuff came later, after I read another 'oh isn't Derek silly for bringing dead animals' fic).
> 
> Trigger warnings: Kate Argent, underage sex stuff (but not super graphic), mentions of self-harm.

One of the weird ways that being pack changed Stiles was how he processed scents.

His nose was still very human. He couldn’t smell _more_ or anything. It was more like there was an extra… dimension to scent now.

He’d finally realised the slight discomfort he got from touching non-pack members was partially about scent. They smelled… off. Not bad. But it wasn’t _right_.

That sense of rightness only came from pack. He caught himself nuzzling into them and inhaling all the time. He did it without really thinking about it.

None of it compared, however, to how Derek smelled. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was just because he was the alpha, since the other betas really enjoyed scenting him, or if it was because he was attracted to him.

Derek just smelled _so good_.

He hadn’t quite realised that becoming pack had changed his sense of smell until he complemented Derek on his soap or cologne.

Derek had just smiled sharply and told him that he didn’t wear cologne and all of his products were fragrance free.

* * *

Stiles finally figured out that Derek had been waiting for him to adjust to pack life before starting anything with him.

Once Stiles was pretty comfortable with things, the small kisses became _more_.

Before, Derek hadn’t treated him any different from the other betas, except for the occasional kiss.

Now, though?

There was making out. And some interesting marking. Both by scent and the massive hickeys or bruises from biting that Derek liked to leave behind.

Derek also got pretty grumpy if he tried to cover them up when he went out, so Stiles basically had to learn to stop being embarrassed by them and the comments they got.

Who he was getting them from helped that a lot.

But Derek wouldn’t do anything else or go any further.

It was super annoying.

* * *

After a few weeks of this, Stiles opened his door to find a dead animal on his porch.

It’s a rabbit so it isn’t too big, so there isn’t a lot of blood.

Actually… he realises as he looks, it was definitely killed somewhere else and left here. Not enough blood.

He debates what to do.

Grab a garbage bag and hose down the porch? Before his life became a supernatural shitshow, that’s probably what he would’ve done.

As things stand, he can’t help but worry that this means some new big bad has come to town and is threatening him.

He needed to call his alpha.

Stiles dialed his phone… and heard ringing off to the side. He turned and saw Derek in the shadows. He flailed because what the fuck!?

If Derek had been there, he _must_ know who left the rabbit. It was too fresh. Wait. Why _hadn’t_ Derek stopped the person?

Unless…

Derek was the one who left the rabbit.

Stiles hung up his phone, “Um… Derek. Did you leave this here?”

Derek nodded.

“Um… why?” Stiles asked.

“Was waiting for you to get used to the pack before I started courting you,” Derek said.

“Courting… me. Is this why you won’t do more than make out with me? What does ‘courting’ mean?”

“It means I want you to be my mate. Where else did you think this was going?” Derek looked confused, for once.

“Mates?” Stiles squeaked because, wow, that sounded like a heavy word.

“Yes. Mates,” Derek said.

“Okay… and out of anyone you could have, you want _me_ for a mate? _Why_?” Stiles was stunned.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re smart, brave, and loyal. You’ve adjusted to pack life better than most humans I’ve seen. You smell _amazing_ and are almost too pretty to be real,” it was Derek’s almost bored tone that convinced Stiles. As if Derek was explaining something that should be painfully obvious.

“Um… I don’t even…” Stiles decided he couldn’t really process _Derek Hale_ telling him that he was too pretty to be real and moved on, “So what does mates _mean_? Like in a practical sense. Especially for me, as a human.”

“It means you’d be mine.”

“That… doesn’t explain as much as you seem to think it does. Like do you mean you’ll _own_ me? Because I’m not okay with that. Is this like, what, werewolf marriage?” Stiles asked, even if he already knew it was a mistake to equate mating and marriage.

"I won’t own you. Mates are almost adjacent to pack hierarchy. You can’t order the betas around. I’ll still be the alpha but you’ll have more freedom to disobey than they do. Mates help keep alphas accountable. That, more than anything, is why I want you. You’ve always tried to hold me accountable. I need that.

“It isn’t like marriage. Marriage is a _human_ thing. Mating is about magic. A mating bond is difficult to break: easiest way is to kill one of the mates. You can also mate more than one person but you can’t marry multiple people. Mating is deeper, more _permanent_ than marriage,” Derek finished.

That… was a lot of information. Mates really were as heavy as they sounded.

“And you want that, with _me_? But I’m only seventeen. Aren’t I a bit young for that?” Stiles asked.

“Yes. I want that with you. Mating doesn’t require sex. You aren’t a child, so only you can decide if you’re old enough,” Derek said.

“Um… what do I do with the dead bunny? Does this _have_ to involve dead animals? Can’t you like bring me flowers? Mating also seems… fast? Couldn’t we date for a while?” Stiles had _so_ many questions.

“I don’t want to date you. I’ve tried it the human way and it’s never ended well. It’s also not what I want. And we’ve been going slow for werewolves,” Derek said.

He suddenly felt a little silly thinking that the _alpha_ of his _pack_ would bring him flowers and take him to dinner and a movie.

“Ah, um, okay. What do I do? How can I find out more about the whole courting thing because I don’t want to fuck this up,” Stiles said.

“If you want to accept my courtship, you take the rabbit and eat it,” Derek told him.

“Thanks. Um… I super appreciate this and stuff. Is there anything in the rules about you helping me to skin this and stuff. Because I don’t know if you remember but I almost puked when you wanted me to cut off your arm. There’s literally no way I’ll be able to prepare this for cooking and still have it in the right condition for eating. Can I call you my boyfriend for now?” Stiles blurted.

Derek laughed and smiled wide as he nodded. It was seriously the biggest smile Stiles had ever _seen_ on him. And it was _beautiful_.

* * *

Stiles spent a lot of time thinking about mating.

It was hard to wrap his mind around the idea of ‘mates’. His brain kept drawing parallels to marriage even though he knew it was a mistake. He’d done this too many times in the past already: expecting werewolves and packs to behave in some recognizably _human_ way when they were anything but.

Or when he thought about mating, his thoughts went to the smut he’d seen on the internet. Where it was all about sex and dominance. Except Derek had already told him that sex wasn’t necessary for mating.

Of course, Stiles _wanted_ it to include sex.

Which then tended to get his brain spinning about age of consent laws and the fact that his dad was the sheriff. Then again, he was still totally lying to his dad about everything supernatural, so…

And, to be honest, he’d already done significantly more illegal things. Like… murdering Peter. Sure, he’d deserved it but Stiles knew the law. That had been straight up, premeditated murder. No, he hadn’t struck the killing blow but he’d helped.

A part of him thought he should worry about the fact that Derek didn’t care about the age thing. Like… wasn’t it creepy? How does a fully grown man ask a teen to essentially be his life partner?

The answer was: he didn’t. Or, at least, he shouldn’t.

But all of these were _human_ concerns. Then again, _he_ was still human. So maybe he should care more about that.

Except he was human in a _pack_.

It was all really confusing and he just ended up thinking in circles.

* * *

Not long after the dead animal incident, Derek asked to meet at the old Hale house.

Stiles arrived to find the place swarming with people.

Derek wanted him to watch it get torn down, because he was building a new den. For _them_.

It was apparently the next step in the courting process. First Derek showed him he was a capable hunter, next came providing an adequate den.

Derek was a serious guy. He could be playful but even in that, he was intense. It was just who he was. So Stiles hadn’t thought the courtship or desire to mate was a joke or something Derek took lightly…

But standing there and watching as Derek’s old home was torn down to make room for a new future _with_ Stiles, he _truly_ understood just how serious Derek was.

This wasn’t a game. Or a joke.

(Not that Stiles thought Derek was even capable of that kind of cruelty.)

It took Stiles’ breath away.

* * *

The next step was an offer of protection. Stiles didn’t think Derek needed to do anything for this, since all he’d ever done was protect Stiles.

But apparently it still needed to happen, even if it was symbolic.

Derek surprised him here, too.

Stiles figured he’d be given a new knife or something. Maybe a special magic one.

And, well, he _did_ get a new knife. But that wasn’t the main part of Derek’s offer of protection.

Derek paid a lot of money for a magic user to ink a good luck charm on him. And by ‘ink’ Stiles didn’t mean a tattoo, even if it looked like one. Dude had painted it on his skin and infused it with magic. No pain and, most importantly for Stiles, _no needles_.

It had taken some explaining for the charm. It was for good luck, but only in small ways. Wouldn’t help him win the lottery or anything like that. Instead the intent, which always mattered with magic, was for Stiles’ clumsiness to cause more good than harm.

Like, if Stiles tripped in the middle of a fight, it was more likely that he’d evade an attack rather than land himself in danger. Stiles basically understood it as: if there was a soft pile of pillows to his right and a bed of nails to his left, tripping would usually land him in the pillows. Not always but more than was statistically probable.

It was convoluted and he didn’t really understand.

Not until Derek told him that he knew, despite all of the recent training, Stiles would probably always be clumsy. It was just kind of who he was. So Derek found a way to make it a positive. Something that could benefit Stiles, instead of harm.

It was his way of both protecting Stiles and letting Stiles know that he liked Stiles as he was.

Stiles didn’t need to change. He wasn’t deficient.

Derek simply _accepted_ him.

And that, more than the offer of protection, touched Stiles deeply.

Almost no one in Stiles’ life had wholeheartedly accepted him as he was. He wasn’t even sure his dad or Scott did.

His dad was more… resigned to Stiles. Scott was… complicated. He accepted Stiles. Mostly. Or at least Stiles thought he did. But that was kind of the problem, he didn’t _know_ for sure.

Here Derek was, making it _very_ clear that he accepted him. That Stiles was good enough (possibly even great). That he only cared about Stiles’ ‘faults’ insofar as they might cause him harm.

* * *

The last step was a show of trust.

The near permanence of a mating bond meant that no wolf could mate unless they trusted the other person _completely_. It was a way to ensure that mating bonds couldn’t be forced or coerced.

Derek said that the usual way was to bare your throat. Again, it was all about intent.

That isn’t what Derek did.

Instead… he told Stiles about Kate Argent.

It wasn’t entirely new information. Stiles had guessed. But he hadn’t _known_ , not really.

He especially hadn’t known the details. About the subtle ways that Kate had gas-lit and manipulated Derek. How she’d pushed in bed _just_ enough that Derek’s understanding of consent had been blurred for years.

It was awful.

More awful was listening to Derek talk about how it had impacted him emotionally. How he’d hurt himself after the fire. About years lost to guilt and grief.

Derek exposed every raw, vulnerable, emotional wound. Held _nothing_ back.

Since joining the pack, Derek hadn’t been as closed off and guarded. He wasn’t talkative but he also let himself respond naturally to things. He just wasn’t a naturally emotive person. Not anymore, at least. He smiled and laughed. Showed his sadness and grief on hard days. But he didn’t _talk_ about them. Preferring to let his scent and body language communicate his feelings.

He talked to Stiles for _hours_. Said he’d never told _anyone_. Not Laura.

 _No one_.

He gave Stiles every weapon he needed to _destroy_ him emotionally.

Because words were one of Stiles’ greatest weapons. It would take very little effort, with all that Derek told him, to ruin him. Derek was already fragile in ways most people couldn’t guess and now Stiles knew just the right places to hit if he wanted to _shatter_ him.

It was a show of trust.

To a level and depth Stiles hadn’t expected and could barely grasp.

* * *

After that, it was an easy decision.

Yes. He was human. But what Derek wanted wasn’t human.

So he took a moment and listened to his new instincts.

His instincts?

Wanted this. It felt _right_.

He also listened to his human side. Like… just stripped away all the social stuff and listened to _himself_.

Derek made him feel special. In a way that no one since his mother had.

Stiles was a long-term, forever love kind of guy. He’d gone about it the wrong way with Lydia, behaving like a giant creeper.

Stiles had never had a lot of social needs. Didn’t crave popularity and lots of friends like Scott. He’d been mostly happy with a single friend and his dad.

But neither of them had seemed to return his fierce (probably obsessive) devotion.

A part of him felt like he’d always been destined for a pack. Like a part of him had already been wolf. Maybe that was even why Derek had wanted him in the beginning. Why Peter had _asked_ to bite him when he hadn’t asked anyone else. Why Peter had _listened_ when he said no.

And that part – which was all human – wanted what Derek was offering.

He was already 100% committed to the pack. For _life_.

As a non-pack human, his loyalty had been one of his greatest virtues.

As a pack human? All those feelings were intensified.

And, god, he wanted Derek.

The thought of having Derek’s complete focus as a mate made him shiver.

Because Derek was good and wouldn’t ever let him go.

Maybe it was foolish to make this decision at his age.

He didn’t think so.

Stiles also wasn’t sure he wanted to wait. His life was dangerous enough that he could see himself dying before he hit twenty.

He’d certainly regret not having three years with Derek if that happened.

* * *

Derek knew, somehow, the next time Stiles saw him that he’d made the decision to be his mate.

Stiles could also tell everyone else also knew: the loft was completely empty except for Derek.

When Stiles walked in, Derek was doing his lazy, predatory sprawl on the couch. Stiles hadn’t seen him like this in a while.

His smile this time was closer to what he’d given to the deputy, but genuine. It was wide and bright. But also sharp and hungry.

Stiles didn’t feel like prey this time.

He felt _desired_.

“So, um, I can see that you know I want to be your mate. How do… How do we do this? How does this work?” Stiles asked. He was a little nervous.

“Depends. I told you mating doesn’t have to involve sex. Do you want it too?”

“I would like _all_ the sex, please. I mean, I do want to be your mate for more than sex but I don’t see the point in waiting when I’m about to make a lifetime commitment to you,” Stiles told him.

Derek’s smile, if possible, got hungrier. And there was a gleam in his eyes, the faintest shimmer of crimson.

He growled, “I’m very happy to hear that, Stiles.”

Something about the way Derek said his name sent a shiver down his back. Derek was a master of conveying all sorts of meaning just by saying his name.

Stiles wasn’t sure what it meant this time, but figured he was about to find out.

“So if I want mating to include sex, what happens?” Stiles asked.

“The details don’t matter. We can do whatever you’re comfortable with. The important aspect is that I mark you. That I _claim_ you. You decide how and where I mark you, but it has to be visible,” Derek said.

“Can we just get naked and makeout? Rub off on each other? Because, I totally want to see you naked and touch you all over. So you need to make a scar where most people will see it? Can you use your claws?” Derek nodded. “How big does this need to be?”

“It isn’t about size; it needs to be visible from a feet away. The mark cements the magic of the mate bond. For other supernaturals, it’s more of a metaphysical mark. It tells them that you’re mated to an alpha and serves as a warning, since going after the mate of an alpha is a good way to get yourself killed,” Derek told him.

Stiles hummed, “Okay. So, could you use your claws to give me a scar that bisects my eyebrow? More at the corner? Not only will it give me a rakish look but it’s easily explained. It’ll be super visible without being big. Is that okay?”

Derek growls in clear pleasure, “That’s good. Very good. Makes me _very_ happy that you’d wear my mark in such a visible spot. Impossible to miss and impossible to hide.”

Stiles practically vibrates from the warm, approval from his alpha.

Derek stands. He starts taking off his clothes.

Now, Stiles has seen Derek naked _many_ times. This feels _different_. Charged.

Because he’s allowed to _look_. He’d been trying to follow locker room rules around the pack: aware of the nudity but never really _looking_ and dwelling.

The chest hair Derek’s grown back. The fuller beard. The flex of his shoulders and thighs.

Stiles can barely _breathe_ , he’s so turned on.

He also hasn’t moved. Hasn’t started stripping yet.

Derek prowls towards him. Slowly takes off his clothes. _Picks him up_ and carries him to bed.

There’s some very hot and heavy making out.

Stiles _finally_ gets to touch Derek all over and it’s super awesome.

Once they get hot enough that they _need_ to come, Derek lifts a clawed hand and holds it above Stiles’ brow. Waiting.

Stiles tilts his head back. Submitting.

Derek carefully drags it through and clamps his mouth over the wound. Which is _so_ unsanitary but head wounds bleed a lot and Stiles doesn’t want blood in his eye.

Derek is grinding his dick into Stiles’ with clear _intent_.

Mouth sucking at his wound.

Stiles feels like this should gross him out. He’s getting off to Derek _drinking_ his blood.

But it feels so _good_.

And when they crest, Derek pulls Stiles into a bloody kiss and his world _explodes_.

It’s like when he got his pack bonds. Except not at all because it’s so much _more_.

He can feel himself being bound to Derek.

With the pack bonds, he felt _secure_ in his place in the world.

Now? He feels like he isn’t even a single person anymore.

Still _Stiles_. Still himself. But also kind of like Derek. Kind of like _derek-and-stiles_. Like they’ve bled into each other at the edges.

There’s none of the empathy or whatever he’s seen in fiction. It’s so much more _base_ than that. Something beyond or maybe _under_ mere feelings. Something he could never articulate.

He has no more doubts that this was the right choice.

This is the best feeling in the world.

The knowledge that he would never be alone again. That Derek would _never_ leave him. Never break up with him. Never send him away.

He can’t even say he loves Derek yet. He knows Derek doesn’t love him.

It’s too _human_ for what they are doing.

Again it’s something beyond or beneath love. Something more base and primal. Not quite need but close.

He doesn’t need Derek like he needs air. But Derek is somehow essential for Stiles to _live_.

It’s totally _awesome_.


	6. Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one major chapter left and the epilogue!

Stiles hadn’t really noticed before, but he did now.

He’d always thought that the confident swagger of the wolves he knew was because they were absurdly pretty. Or maybe it was something about their predatory natures.

Except… he had that swagger now.

It was only when his dad had wondered about his newfound confidence that Stiles really thought about it.

Scott hadn’t been one of the pretty, popular people (handsome though he was). But becoming a werewolf had done _something_ for his confidence. Enough so that he’d believed in himself enough to become a true alpha.

Maybe it was something to do with being a predator.

For Stiles, though, he thought it had to do with being in a pack and mated to _Derek Hale_.

Hard not to feel confident when you were absolutely sure of your place in the world. When you knew exactly where you belonged. Hell, that you even belonged somewhere at all.

A lot of his insecurities just… faded away.

He didn’t worry if he was annoying or too loud or not good enough because he had a _pack_. Sometimes they thought he was loud or annoying but he knew they’d never leave or reject him.

He had to be good enough because _Derek_ had chosen _him_ for a mate.

He was Stiles Stilinski and he was _awesome_.

* * *

It wasn’t a huge surprise when Boyd approached Stiles about joining Derek’s pack.

While he should’ve gone directly to Derek, that was a hard thing to do after defecting.

Also, to any wolves reasonably in tune with who they were, they knew Stiles as the alpha’s mate. A way to approach the alpha indirectly.

Apparently, Boyd was embracing himself more than the others, since no one else in Scott’s pack had noticed.

(Which had Stiles worried. For all his current differences with Scott, he was still a friend and Stiles _cared_. He also knew that Scott’s approach to pack and being a werewolf was only tenable as long as he remained in Beacon Hills, where he could live in the territory of a tolerant alpha. And there was _no_ debate over the fact that Beacon Hills was Hale territory. It had been for a while and alphas in surrounding territories recognized Derek as the alpha. Scott still had no idea that things had settled down _because_ Derek had stabilized the territory by re-establishing the Hale pack.)

“Can I join Derek’s pack?” Boyd asked Stiles one day.

“Well… first you have to ask him. He’s the alpha, after all. As much as I’d like to see you join so we can finally be the bros we were meant to be, I don’t have any say over it,” Stiles said.

“I know. But… I left when he needed me. Would he even want me? Can you find that out? I know I said that we aren’t friends. But… even if he says no, I’d like to change that,” Boyd said with a small hopeful smile that entirely shattered Stiles’ heart. He knew that he would advocate for Boyd. More than anyone else, he understood wanting to desperately belong somewhere.

So Stiles nodded.

* * *

As much as Stiles was flexible in his thinking and adjusting to pack life, he _still_ found it weird to be cuddling with Peter Hale, of all people. Jackson was weird enough.

But a forty-year-old dude he’d once set on fire?

Yeah. It was hard to stretch his mind around.

Most often, when he did this, it was while Peter was a wolf. That made it a _lot_ easier.

Right now, though, Peter was man-shaped and naked and Stiles was cuddling with him.

He also had to admit that he was mostly weirded out by how comfortable it felt. Because he could feel the warm pulse of _packpackpack_ in his chest.

Maybe the best part of having Peter as a packmate, though, was his sharp mind.

No one in the pack was stupid. They just all had different strengths.

Peter was the only one with interests as varied as Stiles’. The only one with an analytic and strategic mind.

So they had some seriously awesome discussions.

Sometimes whilst cuddling naked.

* * *

“Hey, sourwolf!” Stiles bounced up for a kiss, “Boyd wants to become pack.”

Derek just raised a brow.

"Yeah, I know. Why would you want a beta who bails when shit gets hard but comes back when things are calm. But, look, he was the only one who took the bite because he wanted to be part of something bigger. Because he was lonely. Erica and Isaac wanted the bite to solve a personal problem. Boyd’s problem was that he needed pack.

“We also both know that you didn’t have the time and ability to establish a proper pack in the middle of the whole Gerard/kanima shitshow. I don’t think Boyd would’ve left if he’d really felt like he was part of something. He wanted pack but all he got was conflict and a loose collection of people he didn’t really know or trust,” Stiles said.

“You want him in the pack. Why?” Derek asked.

"Because I know how he feels. He wants to _belong_ just like I did. I wouldn’t advocate for Isaac or Erica. Just let you make the decision, if they ever ask. He’s also the only one in Scott’s pack whose not trying to pretend he’s human. The only one who’s noticed we mated. He, unlike them, probably feels the need for a real pack.

"He also wants to be my friend, regardless of what you decide. Do you know how long it’s been since anyone _wanted_ to be my friend? Like, of their own choice? I know I have pack now. But I wouldn’t necessarily call Jackson, Peter, or Cora my ‘friend’ in the human sense of the term. We’re packmates. But we don’t really spend much time together outside of the den. We don’t _socialize_.

“I don’t think Scott’s my friend anymore. Not really. We’ve been growing apart for a while now and joining your pack has only increased that distance. And that’s okay. It hurts but it’s also part of growing up. But I would like to have a person who I can play videogames with. Or whatever. Not sure if Boyd and I can become that kind of friend, but it would be easier if we were in the same pack. Not that you should let him in the pack just because I want a friend! But, yeah, this is why I think you should consider it,” Stiles explained.

Derek just nodded and pulled Stiles in for another kiss.

Stiles didn’t expect an answer right away. He’d learned that Derek did his best when he had time to think. It was one of the reasons he’d done so poorly during the crisis. He needed to think things through at his own pace. When he did that, Stiles found that he often came to the same conclusion Stiles usually made right away. It was one of the ways he balanced Derek: he was much better for making quick, decisive decisions in a crisis. But Derek was actually really good at long term planning – Stiles’ impulsiveness meant he didn’t always think things through.

Stiles had also learned not to push. If he pushed, it was a challenge to Derek’s authority as alpha and he was more likely to reject it on that basis alone. It had become easier not to push when he realised that Derek often came to the same conclusions. It was a level of compatibility that he hadn’t expected to share with Derek, considering how much they’d argued in the past.

In a lot of ways, they really were a good match.

* * *

He was spending a quiet day with Derek. It had a simple kind of domesticity that caught Stiles off guard.

It wasn’t that he’d expected their relationship to always be about flash and drama – would’ve _hated_ that – but rather that they could be at ease like this.

Derek was puttering around the loft cleaning and preparing to make dinner. It was so _mundane_. It could be easy to forget that he was the _alpha werewolf_ of their _pack_.

Yet… here he was. Cleaning and cooking.

Part of Stiles boggled, since Derek had been all ‘grr’ for most of the time they’d known each other. Then again, Stiles knew that Derek had just been establishing dominance.

But, as with most things, Stiles had made a mistake in thinking that ‘dominance’ for werewolves meant the same as for humans, especially men.

Cooking? Cleaning? Fuck, even _bottoming_? Derek did all of those things. The first time Derek had asked Stiles to top, he’d practically fallen out of bed with his shock and flailing.

He’d _never_ expected Derek to bottom. Had thought it would offend him as the alpha.

But for all that Derek was practically the butchest top of all of topdom, he didn’t care about that.

Stiles had asked, because of course he had. He was curious and it was puzzling. Sue him.

Derek’s response had simply been: pack hierarchy had nothing to do with toxic human masculinity.

His mother had been his first alpha. Then his sister.

There was no room for macho-posturing bullshit when you’re the beta to an alpha woman. Gender had nothing to do with it. It was about power and dominance.

But not in some human way. The best kinds of alphas weren’t dictators. They didn’t control their betas. Peter was a good example: bad alphas _never_ lasted long.

Dominance was about protection, trust, and who you turned towards in a crisis. They were the pack’s shield and sword. If you were to use chess metaphors, they were the queen – the most versatile and powerful piece on the board. The mate was the king – limited in movement but also the most important piece.

So Stiles got treated to the soft and sweet side of Derek. One that fussed over Stiles and made him feel so _special_.

It happened in bed too. Sure, Stiles loved it when Derek was all growly and dominant in a kinky kind of way. But he could be _achingly_ tender in bed. Eyes cracked open and vulnerable. _Cherishing_ Stiles.

The first time he’d been like that, Stiles hadn’t been able to stop crying.

His life had had so much violence in the recent past. He was drifting apart from his best friend. Lying to his dad had created a chasm between them.

Derek’s gentle kisses and hands had soothed some deep part of Stiles that had been on the verge of _breaking_.

Derek had held him firm and tight. Yet somehow still so soft and gentle.

* * *

Boyd did end up joining the pack. Stiles was there and it had been cool.

“Alpha Hale, I’ve come to submit and be accepted into your pack,” Boyd said as he went to his knees in front of Derek, throat bared.

“Boyd. Why should I allow you to return, when you left when I needed you?” Derek asked.

“I was scared. I also thought that being pack would feel different, but I still felt alone. I was also so new to being a wolf, I didn’t know how to listen to my instincts. So I let my human fear overrule my instinct to stay and be with my alpha,” Boyd explained, “I know it looks convenient that I come back when things are easy and quiet. I’m not sure how to prove that I won’t desert the pack again.”

“Are you still with Erica?” Derek idly wondered.

Stiles went tense. This… didn’t look like it was going in a good direction.

“Yes.”

“Do you still want to join the pack, knowing you’d have to give her up?” Derek’s eyes were hard and Stiles knew that he shouldn’t say anything, even if he thought this was kind of fucked up.

Boyd swallowed, “I’ve thought about that. That she might not understand why I came back to you. That it would create problems and might lead to us breaking up. I came here understanding that it could cost me my relationship with her. So, yes, I still want to join even if it means losing her. Relationships end all the time, but you told me once that pack is forever. That’s what I want.”

Derek was smiling that sharp, predatory smile. The one that sent shivers down Stiles’ spine. It also turned him on something fierce now. Which was not super appropriate for the situation, but whatever.

Derek leaned over and bit into Boyd’s neck, where it met his shoulder.

The pack bonds flared as another beta was added and Stiles could feel himself get stronger.

Not in any physical way, not entirely, although there was some of that, he just _felt_ stronger.

Derek pulled Boyd up and scent marked him. Stiles came in from behind to scent mark and hug Boyd.

Stiles was happy.

* * *

Turns out that hanging out with Boyd is _awesome_. Especially once Stiles learned that Boyd wasn’t actually all that quiet. He’d just learned to be because other kids in school saw that he was big and Black and, therefore, scary.

They had enough interests in common that they could establish their bro-ship on a firm foundation. But enough divergent interests that they could learn from each other.

Boyd wasn’t Scott. Definitely wasn’t a replacement for Scott.

He was Boyd.

And that was the most awesome thing for him to be.


	7. Endings

Derek and Stiles were sitting at his kitchen table, waiting for his dad to come home after work.

Stiles was finally going to tell his dad about the supernatural stuff. He probably would have kept it secret for as long as he could, but neither of them wanted to sneak around. They were _mates_.

Stiles wanted to be able to go on dates. It was a human desire, but he was still human. So, yeah, he wanted to go on dates with his hot boyfriend. His hot, _older_ boyfriend, which was the part his dad would care about.

“Son, you made steak for dinner. I’m guessing I’m getting a treat because you’re going to explain why you’re holding hands with Derek Hale in my house. Who is a _man_ ,” his dad said, cop face on full display.

“Hey, pops. You should get changed and we can have dinner,” Stiles was mostly hoping that his dad would put his gun away.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s better if I’m in my uniform if I end up having to arrest anyone,” Noah replied.

Stiles sighed, “Fine. But you should at least sit and enjoy the food.”

His dad sat and they all ate in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Stiles knew his dad was doing this on purpose to intimidate Derek and make him sweat. Except he knew that _no one_ could out-silence Derek.

“So, Hale. Want to tell me what a grown man is doing with my kid?” everyone could hear the emphasis his dad placed on ‘kid’ and it made Stiles wince.

“He’s my mate,” and, wow, Derek wins for least helpful explanation _ever_.

“What he means, dad–” Stiles began but his dad held up his hand.

“Oh, no. I know you, son. I let you explain and we’ll be here until tomorrow with all your deflections and talking around the subject. I want Hale to explain and he better start doing a better job,” he finished with a stern glare.

“I’m an alpha werewolf and Stiles is my mate,” which still wasn’t good enough based on his dad’s look.

“Werewolves? Really?” was said with great sarcasm. Hey, Stiles came by his sarcasm honestly.

Derek shifted and his dad startled but he didn’t pull his gun.

“Okay. Werewolves. What’s an alpha and I’m really hoping that ‘mate’ isn’t what it sounds like. Because werewolf or not, I’m the sheriff and it’s my job to enforce the law. I will arrest you for statutory if I have to.”

“I’m the leader of my pack. Being my mate means Stiles is my… partner. There’s no real human equivalent,” Derek shrugged.

The sheriff turned to Stiles, “Son, I’m going to let you explain. But you keep your answers on topic or I’ll go straight to arresting Derek.”

“Derek is right that there’s no human equivalent. Life partner might be better. We’re like… bonded for life. In a relationship. We’re here because I wanted to stop lying to you and because I want to be able to go on public dates with Derek. I also kind of figured you deserved to know that I’ve made a lifetime commitment to him,” Stiles said. See? He could be clear.

This explanation did not seem to soothe the sheriff, “Wait a minute. It sounds to me like you eloped with a werewolf. If you’ve had sex, I’m arresting Derek. You’re too young to make this kind of decision. I don’t know what kind of lifetime commitment you mean, but this stops right now.”

Derek sighed, starting to get frustrated, “We aren’t married. That’s a human thing. Mating is… permanent. We can’t break up or stop. Whether we’ve had sex isn’t any of your business. I didn’t come here seeking your blessing or permission. I don’t need it, Noah.”

And, shit, Stiles knew this wouldn’t go over well.

“Excuse me?” Noah shouted, “Stiles is my kid and as long as he’s a minor and lives with me, he does have to follow my rules. Maybe _you_ don’t need my permission, but he does. And your sex life _is_ my business if it means you broke the law. And you can call me ‘sheriff’. I’d think you’d try to be more respectful, considering your precarious situation.”

Derek’s eyes flared red and Stiles gulped, tilting his head to show his throat.

The gesture was _not_ lost on Noah.

“Noah,” Derek growled, “I am Stiles’ alpha and mate. What we are discussing is outside of human law and society. You can stop him, and us, from dating publicly while he’s underage. But that’s as far as your authority goes. Right now and here? I only accord you what respect you’re due as Stiles’ father. No more.”

His dad was going red with anger. Stiles, now that Derek had spoken, jumped in, "Dad. Calm down. I know we just dropped a bunch of unexpected information on you. That you’re feeling protective and fatherly or whatever. But this is outside of your jurisdiction as sheriff. So let’s leave all that out of it. You’re not going to be arresting Derek. You have no proof or evidence that he’s broken any laws. And I’ll take his side, if you push me.

"We’re going to go and give you some time and space to think about all of this. And you should think very carefully. Derek _is_ my alpha and mate. Pack _always_ comes first. I love you but you won’t like what happens if you try to keep us apart. I’m in my senior year and only four months from being eighteen. You only have the right to tell me what to do until then. I’m already planning to move in with Derek when I’m legal. If you still want a place in my life after I move out, you won’t push me on this.

“Talk to Ms. McCall about werewolf stuff, if you need. She knows. Scott’s a werewolf but he isn’t part of Derek’s pack so she won’t know anything about that.”

And they left.

* * *

“So… like, we haven’t talked about college. How will it work with me as your mate?” Stiles nervously asked.

Derek leaned back in his chair and raised a brow.

“Don’t give me that sassy eyebrow! It’s a real question. Where can I go? Can I even go? I’ve been anxious about this for weeks now, so you gotta help me out, big guy.”

“You can go wherever you want. Most colleges, especially in cities, are exempt from pack territories. The population is too transient,” Derek said.

“Okay… So, what, I can just pick somewhere and leave for four years and you won’t have a problem with that?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

“I’d have a lot of problems. But I wouldn’t stop you. We’ll just end up spending a lot of money on travelling. Which is fine, I have lots of money,” Derek shrugged.

“Won’t it be hard to be away from the pack, though?” Stiles wanted to know.

"Of course. The closer you are and the more frequently you can see us, the happier you’ll be. As far as I can see, where you go to college depends on what you want from the experience. No matter where you go, you won’t be able to have a stereotypical college experience. Not if you’re the marked mate of an alpha. Other supernaturals will notice and probably seek you out. If you plan on moving away, you won’t be doing the dorms because you’ll need space to host me. Plus, there’s zero chance of me letting you sleep in a room with a stranger. It’s too dangerous. The whole drinking and partying bit will also be hard. Getting drunk around a bunch of strangers is too dangerous when you’re alone.

“If you’re going to college for an education and because you want a certain kind of career? Great. As long as it’s something that’ll work for Beacon Hills. I can’t relocate and neither can the pack,” Derek explained.

“See! This is what I wanted to know. It’ll help me narrow down my choices. Now I just need to pick a school that fits within and offered me a good scholarship–” Stiles said.

“Pick the one you want most. We have the money,” Derek interrupted.

“Um, you mean _you_ have the money,” Stiles said.

Derek sighed, “No, we, _the pack_ have the money. We pool resources. Even if we didn’t, we are _mates_ , that means my money is your money.”

“Huh,” this gave Stiles pause. He and his dad weren’t… poor, but they did have to watch their budget closely. Stiles had _needed_ a scholarship to make college feasible. All his dad’s lectures about pride and not taking handouts squirmed in his gut but Stiles pushed it away.

He wasn’t _alone_ anymore. If anything, knowing he’d never have to worry about money again was a _relief_.

Suddenly his eyes went shiny, “Oh my, god. This means I can get Roscoe completely fixed up and keep him running _forever_.”

Derek laughed and hauled Stiles off to the bedroom.

* * *

Of course, his dad talking with Ms. McCall ensured that Scott would know about the whole mating thing. Combined with his negative feelings about Derek ‘stealing’ Stiles and Boyd, it made a confrontation inevitable.

It happened at high noon.

And by ‘high noon’ Stiles means the full moon, which was the _best_ time for something like this. Obviously.

What better time than when all the wolves’ instincts and aggression were at their height?

Like so many confrontations in Beacon Hills, it went down at the old Hale house. It had become the starting point for the Hale pack’s full moon activities. It was also so very clearly Hale territory: Scott’s first mistake was coming without permission.

“Derek!” he shouted as soon as he and his pack arrived.

All the wolves in Derek’s pack were already fully shifted. Which stunned Scott’s pack when they saw because none of them had even known fully shifting was possible.

Stiles was lazily snuggling with Peter and Boyd on the porch. He groaned because he was _so comfortable_ and this sounded like it would be a mess. Only Peter shifted and Stiles was 1000% positive it was because he’d be naked and knew how uncomfortable that would make Scott and his pack.

Which was made extra obvious when he strategically draped himself in front of Stiles. Both acting as a barrier should violence arise and flashing everyone for maximum discomfort. Stiles could only roll his eyes. Hales were such drama queens.

Derek also shifted and stood, one eyebrow raised. Stiles tried not to stare too much at his, frankly, amazing ass and thighs because now was _really_ not the time.

He could see Erica and Allison trying to subtly check Derek out, while Scott’s anger sputtered as he tried to avoid looking. Isaac just looked at the ground.

“What do you want, Scott?” Derek finally asked after the silence stretched.

“You mated _Stiles_! And told the sheriff,” Scott shouted, eyes red.

Derek just shrugged, “So?”

“So he’s my best friend! And the sheriff knows about _me_ now. He’s been asking my mom all kinds of uncomfortable questions. You know I’m trying to be as normal as I can be.”

“Are you sure?” Derek asked.

“What?” Scott was now confused.

“Are you sure Stiles is your best friend? The rest of what you said isn’t my problem. But I do have a problem with you trying to claim my mate as yours. He’s _mine_ ,” Derek growled.

“Dude, this is why we could never get along. You’ve always been power-crazy. And now you’re treating Stiles like some kind of possession?” Scott said with exasperation.

“No. We can’t get along because you’re trying to be something you’re not. You aren’t human, Scott. Normal isn’t something you can ever be again. You’ll learn as soon as you leave Beacon Hills.”

“I’m not going anywhere! And you can’t make me,” Scott declared.

Stiles’ eyes widened because that was _not_ a challenge that Derek would let slip.

Sure enough, Derek roared and had Scott pinned by his throat faster than Stiles could blink. Scott’s pack mobilised to fight but their lack of training ensure they were all subdued within moments.

"Listen closely, Scott. This is the one and only time I’ll explain this to you. Beacon Hills is my territory. You and your pack are here by my sufferance alone. I tolerate you because my uncle bit you without permission. I tolerate most of your pack because I bit them myself. I’ll only tolerate Argents on my territory until graduation. After that, they’ll all be leaving.

"I only meant you’ll find out the next time you’re out of Beacon Hills and in some other pack’s territory. You can get away with pretending to be ‘normal’ and being ignorant about werewolf culture because I allow it. No other alpha will be as tolerant. I have no doubt you and your pack will find trouble the moment you step outside of my territory. So, no, I’m not making you leave. You should probably _never_ leave if you want the best chance at living a normal life.

"Because I won’t rescue you. I won’t save you. You aren’t pack and aren’t my responsibility. And my tolerance for you will come to a swift end if you attack me or my pack again. Or if you challenge me and my claim to my mate. I’ll have no problems either killing you myself or driving you out of Beacon Hills.

“Do you understand?” Derek growled in Scott’s face.

Scott was still trying to fend Derek off. In the past, he’d been able to go toe to toe with Derek. But that was before Derek was an established alpha with a _real_ pack. Because pack really did make everyone stronger, especially the alpha. True alpha or not, Scott wasn’t a match for Derek anymore.

Scott eventually stopped struggling and gave a slight nod.

Derek let him up and his pack left.

Stiles also knew that whatever friendship had still existed with Scott was over, if that last look was anything to go by.

* * *

It was a few days after the Great Conflict and Stiles was cuddling with Derek, idly playing with his chest hair.

( _Still_ one of Stiles’ favourite things. He did _not_ understand why Derek had shaved or waxed or whatever. Not when the crinkly, soft texture was so _nice_.)

He felt the rumble of Derek speaking before he processed the words, “How are you doing? With what happened?”

Stiles sighed and turned his face towards Derek, inhaling his pretty awesome scent, "I’m mostly resigned. Sad, sure. But I knew this was coming. I can’t even blame him. He didn’t ask to be a werewolf. I get why he wants to be normal. I know, though, that this is part of growing up. People change all the time. I wish we could’ve done that together. But we want different things. We’ve made different choices.

“We both know he isn’t a bad person. Just… different. I’m sure he’d say the same about me. Or maybe he will once he’s done with his alpha posturing.”

Derek pressed a kiss onto Stiles’ head and it set off a flare of warmth through him.

It was stuff like this, more than anything else, that made Stiles confident he’d made the right decision. That being with Derek was _good_ and not something he’d live to regret.

Derek had been so intense when he was trying to get Stiles into his pack. He’d been aggressive. Intimidating and, sometimes, outright scary.

It seemed like a recipe for a seriously unhealthy relationship.

But now that Derek had him? As beta and mate?

He was soft when they were alone. Not that he turned into a hardass around pack but he wore his alpha mantle. And he was definitely a hard-ass when they weren’t around pack.

It was these quiet moments where he listened to Stiles talk about his feelings. When he comforted him. When he was soft and vulnerable and talked about his feelings. It was _these_ moments that made it all worth it.

No one had been this soft and gentle with Stiles since his mom.

Stiles was also sure that Derek hadn’t been able to be this soft and open with anyone since the fire.

Stiles always did his best to pay attention in these moments. Wanting to hoard and memorize them for when he was alone and needed comfort. Wanted to be as present as possible to fully luxuriate in the experience.

Wanted a lifetime of these moments.


	8. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Finally finished. I'm mostly excited because it means I can focus on my other stories. This is the chapter with the major character death. At this point, it probably won't surprise anyone.

That last confrontation with Scott was the last major upset until they graduated.

Allison and Chris were prepared to move right away, since Derek had made it clear that Beacon Hills would no longer welcome hunters. Some talk had been given to truces or treaties but given how Allison had behaved during the whole kanima business, Derek didn’t trust her.

Erica and Isaac had asked to join Derek’s pack. They’d been refused. Derek said that he’d been willing to consider letting them in, until they’d joined Scott in the last confrontation.

Since he had bitten them, he found other packs willing to take them in.

Erica and Boyd’s relationship didn’t survive. Boyd remained happy with his choice.

Lydia had broken up with Jackson and intended to follow her dreams to MIT. No one in the pack was going to school further than a two hour drive and Lydia had bigger dreams than that.

Scott, of course, had no intention of listening to Derek was following Allison to school.

He was killed for his alpha spark two weeks after he left.

For all that had happened, it still devastated Stiles when he heard about it. Especially since it had been so _preventable_.

Stiles’ dad never really came to accept his and Derek’s relationship. It hurt and it sucked but he had a pack to lean on and that made it easier.

The day he turned eighteen he moved into Derek’s and they got married. This had really been the last straw for his father who’d never really been able to bend his brain around to non-human concepts like ‘mate’ or ‘pack’. Marriage he did understand. He thought Stiles was too young and had been hurt not to be invited.

Stiles hadn’t thought it was a big deal, not when they were _mates_. He’d mostly insisted on it because he was human and that meant things like hospitals. And he wanted _Derek_ , not his dad, to make legal and medical decisions, if he couldn’t. Wanted his alpha and mate to have the first say.

Derek had been happy enough to go along with it since it was another way to claim Stiles. Putting a ring on him was a way to mark him so humans understood that Stiles was _Derek’s_ and should keep their hands off him. Stiles just laughed at him for being a possessive wolf.

Life went on and the pack grew.

It didn’t get huge or anything. Derek really wanted the pack to grow the natural way.

Of course, Stiles didn’t want children and Derek wasn’t much more inclined to them himself.

Both Boyd and Jackson _did_ want kids and their mates were happy enough to each bear and raise a Hale kid.

That was another pack thing that had taken Stiles off-guard, the idea that betas would be willing to birth and raise a child of their alpha’s. He guessed it made sense, though, since it meant one of their kids was likely to be the next alpha. A way for the Hale line to continue, despite Derek being in a gay relationship and not wanting his own children.

Perhaps the most surprising thing to Stiles was how drama free it all was. The kids knew Derek was their biological father but their parents were their parents. Derek was only their alpha.

All in all, it was good.

It wasn’t perfect.

But Stiles never regretted joining the pack and mating Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who've read my other stuff, they'll note that marriage again is treated like a minor detail to acquire certain legal rights. Also that they don't want kids. This'll never change in my stories. There are more than enough where the happy ending is marriage and kids.
> 
> I have a lot of thoughts about queer fatalism and urban fantasy, where stuff like mates creates a space for queer happy endings, rather than just heteronormative ones. Not that marriage and kids are necessarily heteronormative, but the way it's treated in fic that have both mating and marriage tends to give that impression while also being anthropocentric.
> 
> Anyway, I probably shouldn't treat end notes like a soapbox, but whatever.


End file.
